


your heart is all I own

by thekaidonovskys



Series: we found love in a hopeless place [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Clint Barton, Dom Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Phil Coulson, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekaidonovskys/pseuds/thekaidonovskys
Summary: “Are you two talking about the wedding?”“I asked,” Phil says. “I didn’t know… I don't know what it is I didn’t know. Is there a reason I shouldn’t be asking about it?”Clint wants to know that too - the last he knew, Steve and Bucky had set a date and were beginning to talk through logistics. Judging by the body language and general unease, Clint is beginning to worry that they might have cancelled.“I don’t want to do it,” Bucky says.Okay, now Clint’s really worried.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My (late) Christmas gift, and proof that I am still alive. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> (Just a quick reminder that these fics are only based on the canon of the first Avengers movie and a little bit of Winter Soldier. Of course, by now canon has gone flying out the window, but if there's anything in any subsequent movies/canon that anything I write contradicts, that's why.)

Sometimes it’s so easy to forget how different Steve and Bucky are from Clint and Phil. 

Because, at the end of the day, they’re two traditional couples, Dominant and submissive, living under contract agreement. They abide by the same punishment and reward system, and a lot of the ground rules set by Steve and Clint are the same. Bucky might be a bit more bratty than Phil, but otherwise the two are surprisingly similar, in that they’ve fought to be independent in the outside world but enjoy submitting in private.

So when things like this happen, it’s always a reminder that sometimes their worlds are worlds apart.

“So, how’s the wedding planning going?” Phil asks.

It’s a perfectly innocent question, from one friend to another, and Clint only hears it as an aside, deep in his own conversation with Steve about training plans for potential new Avengers. Phil and Bucky are at their feet, talking about anything and everything, and Clint isn’t really paying much attention, only hearing snippets here and there. 

He does notice when Steve suddenly looks down, frowning, as Bucky curls closer to him, not answering Phil’s question. Clint frowns too, and more so when Steve sighs and asks, “Are you two talking about the wedding?”

“I asked,” Phil says. “I didn’t know… I don't know what it is I didn’t know. Is there a reason I shouldn’t be asking about it?”

Clint wants to know that too - the last he knew, Steve and Bucky had set a date and were beginning to talk through logistics. Judging by the body language and general unease, Clint is beginning to worry that they might have cancelled.

“I don’t want to do it,” Bucky says. 

Okay, now Clint’s _really_ worried.

“You don’t want to marry Steve?” Phil asks.

“Of course I want to marry Steve,” Bucky says, rolling his eyes. “There’s no universe where I don’t want to marry Steve. I don’t want a wedding.”

Clint looks at Steve, who sighs. “You have nothing to prove to me,” he says, in the tone of someone who has had the same conversation so many times and is trying to be very patient. “We can elope. Heck, we can go to the registry office right now and have it done with.”

“But then it doesn’t matter. That’s not the point of a wedding.”

“I thought a wedding was only about commitment,” Clint says. 

“I’m already completely committed to Steve,” Bucky says. “This isn’t gonna make me more committed. It’s about being brave enough to go through with it, because that proves more than the ring is ever gonna.”

“Why do you need to be brave to get married? Like you say, you’re already committed. It isn’t going to change anything.”

“Of course it isn’t,” Bucky says. “It’s nothing to do with all the shit the wedding is about, and all about the actual wedding. That’s what I’m scared of. Because of who I have to be when I'm up there."

Clint frowns, still so confused, and opens his mouth to ask for clarification. Bucky shouldn't be _being_ anyone except himself, especially not at his wedding, and it doesn't make sense. 

Then Clint closes his mouth again when he sees Phil nodding, understanding clear in his eyes. "Of course," he murmurs. "I get it now. But the challenge matters."

"Yeah. And Steve won't push me further than I can handle. Still shit scared."

"As long as you know it doesn't have to be a big elaborate celebration - I mean, you don't need to go somewhere fancy, you don't need a reception or a wedding party -"

"Thank god," Bucky says. "Wasn't sure how to break it to you that I wasn't having a best man."

Phil smiles. "I kind of figured. That's okay. I know I’m still your favourite.”

“I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?”

Bucky deliberately switches the conversation away from wedding at that point, and Steve just as pointedly turns back to Clint and continues their previous discussion. Clint glances at Phil, who nods slightly, and files it away for later.

***

Later, Phil explains. 

"Everybody's seen Bucky being a brat,” Phil says, curled up at Clint's side instead of on the floor - it's the best place for conversation. “They’ve seen him being told off, being punished... but that's normal. That's Bucky's default state in public - and that's all most people have seen of him. But we've seen the private Bucky, remember?"

Clint nods. "When he acts like you do." That's a bit of a stretch, as Bucky is never quite so obedient and quiet as Phil, but they've had a few times of seeing Bucky sub right down and turn into a softer and calmer version of what they normally see. It's a state of mind that takes a lot of trust - Bucky doesn't go to subspace, because the Soldier fucked with his mind so thoroughly that it's now a hard limit, so this is the closest he gets to giving up complete control of his mind. 

Phil smiles. "We're polar opposites. And I should have thought of that - because at our bonding ceremony, I wasn't nervous at all. Telling you that I loved you and committing publicly to you from a place of vulnerability is easy. Offering quiet and complete submission is what I'm good at and how I enjoy submitting. That's what gives me happiness."

"And Bucky's submission is loud and challenging," Clint says. "Which they thrive off and love, and what makes him happy... but that's not how you have a wedding."

"No. At a wedding, you tell someone, in front of others, what they mean to you and how they've changed your life." Phil sighs and rests his head on Clint's shoulder. "From day one, Bucky came here fighting. He fights Steve for fun, but he fights the rest of the world to prove that he can be here. He doesn't feel like he earned his respect and place here, he feels like he won it. Bucky's life is a battle, and he feels like he needs to always be loud to win and to be heard."

"I mean, I have to point out the similarities there."

"Yeah. But where they end is how we respond when the battle is won. For me, my reward was that I was allowed to stop fighting and be who I wanted to be - and who I wanted to be is who you've got. Bucky keeps fighting, because that's how he got himself heard. For him, the reward is being able to fight and stand up for himself, and he truly enjoys that and enjoys arguing with Steve and I will never understand him."

Clint chuckles softly. "Your circumstances were similar, but your personalities are very different," he says.

"Exactly. That's why this is hard for him. For him to switch into that quiet and obedient submission is essentially a scene for him - he'll do it, it'll be rewarding, but it's draining. It makes him feel too much and think too hard. And now he has to get up there in front of people and tell Steve that he loves him and - even though it's a wedding of equals, because Bucky's still a sub - that he submits willingly to him... and he'll have to talk about the past. The pasts. What Steve means to him, why he's so important, and why Bucky is committing his life to him.”

“So he has to be vulnerable on several different counts,” Clint says, finally understanding. “No wonder he’s scared.”

Phil nods. “And I can’t help,” he says, sounding sad. “I can be there for him, but I can’t offer advice on something that I’ve never really dealt with.”

“I also think it’s something they have to help each other with,” Clint says. “But I’m sure they’ll be glad for our support on the day itself - if they don’t elope, that is.”

“I only wish you were joking,” Phil mutters. 

“Whatever happens, Steve will do what’s best for Bucky,” Clint reminds Phil. “That we can be sure of.”

Phil nods. “Bucky’s really excited about the honeymoon, though,” he says, smiling. “He’s been showing me the hotels they’re narrowing down - it’s basically a dungeon, minus the spectators. Though I’m sure you could order those in if you wanted.”

Clint laughs. “And if Bucky got his way, I'm sure they’d do just that.”

“At least he has that to look forward to afterwards,” Phil says. “And also being Steve’s husband. He can’t wait for that.”

“Why do I get the feeling he’s going to cause even more trouble by being able to call himself Steve’s husband as well as his sub?” Clint asks.

Phil smirks. “Because it’s Bucky,” he says. “Trouble is what he does best.”

***

Come the day of the wedding, trouble is the last thing anybody would ever accuse Bucky of being.

Since the last ceremony Phil attended was his own, and since Phil spent the whole time during that on a wave of endorphins and happiness, there’s no doubt that any ceremony to follow will seem like a far less enjoyable occasion. But even with that aside, it’s clear that there’s a tension at Steve and Bucky’s wedding that hadn’t been present at their collaring.

Everybody knows by now that this wedding is more than just a day of celebration and commitment. Bucky’s spent the week leading up to the day hiding out in their rooms, eventually not even letting Phil come and visit. They all know that he’s not being forced to do anything he doesn’t want to do, but it’s still odd to see someone so unenthusiastic about their own wedding. And today, as he and Steve walk up the aisle together in silence, Bucky seems smaller and noticeably afraid. 

But he also seems determined, and the smile he shares with Steve as they step apart at the altar is real enough. Bucky wants to be here, and Phil finds himself looking forward to the ceremony being over, just so he can see how happy Bucky will be afterwards.

He’s never wished a wedding to be over before. When Bucky’s back to himself again, Phil will make sure to remind him just how strange Phil finds him.

Bucky will, of course, take that as a compliment.

Sam, their celebrant, begins the ceremony, and it’s clear that he’s cut all superfluous parts out, leaving just what they need to legally marry. He speaks the few generic words on commitment, and then looks between the two. “Who’s doing their vows first?” he asks. 

“I am,” Steve says. He hasn’t taken his eyes off Bucky at all, and keeps his hands firmly clasped behind his back - Phil, knowing Bucky like he does these days, is pretty sure that any touch from Steve will break Bucky’s composure. “Hey, Bucky?” Steve says.

Bucky blinks. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I should damn well hope so.”

Everybody laughs, and Bucky relaxes a little, as does Steve. “Honestly, that’s about the extent of my vows,” Steve says. “Marrying you has been my dream since I was about sixteen. The world was different then, and so were we - but our love has survived a new century, a new world, and… so many things. We’ve changed and grown - some more than others, yes I know, don’t even make the joke,” Steve says with an eye roll, and Bucky smirks. “But for all that we’ve seen and done and been through, I’ve always loved you, and I always will. So I promise to be everything you need, and to love you with all my heart, to treat you right and give you as much of the world as I can. Whatever we’ve been through, and whatever may come, we’re together. You will always have me by your side. And again, I love you.”

There’s a moment of silence. “Okay, Bucky?” Sam says. 

“Okay,” Bucky says quietly. He takes a deep breath, and Phil sees his hands are trembling. “From as long as I knew what it meant to be somebody’s, I was yours. I promised I would be yours forever and that nothing would separate us. I was never too good at being good, but I was always good at being yours, and I was gonna stay that way. And… and then the whole world collapsed and I woke up in a new world with someone else in my head and that someone was trying to _kill you_. I had to watch someone try to kill you. I had to watch _me_ try to kill you. And I thought, either way, if you lived or if you died, I had lost you forever, because even if I got back in control you would never take me back.”

Bucky stops, looking down. He’s crying, of course, and right now all of his self control seems to be on not breaking down completely. Steve, watching silently, is also crying, but doesn’t speak or move towards Bucky. It’s clear that this is something Bucky wants to get through himself.

“Well, I woke up,” Bucky says. “And you came when I asked for you, and any time I could claw back control for even a second, you were always there. You fought so fucking hard to get me out and then somehow I _did_ and you were _there_. You took me back and you didn’t care how hard it was and how many nightmares I had and that I can’t even go to fucking subspace for you ever again. You just - you just genuinely love me. And all I can do is love you back with all of the love I’ve got and I know even that isn’t enough. But it’s all I’ve got and it’s what I’m going to give you until the actual end and even another _ten_ fucking Soldiers in my head won’t change that. I will always love you and I will always be yours and… and -“ Bucky covers his face with his hands and shakes his head. "Steve -"

Steve closes the traditional distance between them and takes Bucky into his arms, holding him tight. "I've got you, baby," he murmurs, barely audible as Bucky begins to sob. "I've got you."

Phil hides his face in Clint's shoulder. He's soaking Clint's suit jacket with his tears, but he's pretty sure he's not the only one - everybody who has a shoulder to cry on is doing so, and those offering the shoulders are definitely shedding tears of their own. Because everybody here has seen Bucky come through his own personal hell, of the likes most of them can't dream of imagining, and they all love him as the family he is. Phil remembers the broken shell of a man in the SHIELD containment cell, and knows how he still haunts Bucky, still tries to make him feel worthless. He knows Bucky has fought demon upon demon to just stand here today. He deserves all the happiness and all of Steve's love, and to see him still fighting so hard to feel worthy of it is heartbreaking. 

"Okay, I'm good," Bucky says after a bit, voice still choked. There's silence, then - "Oh, jesus, you lot. Stop with the waterworks."

Phil chuckles and looks up. Others are doing the same, just as red-eyed and sniffly as him. Clint, teary but smiling, kisses Phil on the forehead and squeezes his shoulder. "Okay?" Clint whispers. 

Phil nods, and they turn back to Bucky who's surveying them all with good-natured, puffy-eyed disgust. "I'm not gonna get through this if you all blubber too." He wipes his eyes, then rolls them and turns back to Steve. "Oh, hell, I've said all that needs saying. I love you, Stevie, and I want to be your husband so bad it hurts. I promise all the shit I need to promise, promised it all a long time ago. I'll give you everything I can for as long as I can, and the only thing I won’t promise to do is behave because I suck at that and you like me being bad anyway. That do?"

"Perfectly," Steve says, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Bucky's hands. "Sam, marry us.”

“I’m trying, Rogers,” Sam says, trying to pretend he’s not wiping away tears of his own. “Not my fault your boy is making everybody cry. Alright, rings.”

The exchange of rings is quick. There’s a quiet murmur that Phil can’t quite catch, and then they’re each wearing a ring and looking impatient. “Is that it?” Bucky asks.

“Never met two people so eager to rush their wedding,” Sam mutters. “By the powers vested in me by someone classified, you’re married. Make out.”

They do. For long enough that Tony starts throwing things. 

***

After that, everybody needs a drink.

Thankfully the venue is used to hosting weddings with parties of up to five hundred people. The eleven of them, even with Tony present, won’t quite be able to drain the bar - but it certainly won’t stop them from trying.

Bucky recovers some of his natural exuberance not long into the reception, and Phil actually manages to drag him from Steve’s side for long enough to hug him. “Did you expect anything quite that dramatic?” Bucky asks, still red-eyed but smirking.

“Dramatic? From you, at your wedding?” Bucky rolls his eyes, and Phil smiles. “Seriously though, I hope you know that you’re loved by many more people than Steve, and just as unconditionally.”

“You’re too sweet for your own good,” Bucky says, smiling. “Thanks, Phil. Sorry you couldn’t be my best man.”

“I’m just relieved I had a shoulder to cry on,” Phil says. 

Steve laughs, joining them along with Clint. “I knew it was going to get emotional but I didn’t expect that many tears,” he says.

“You cry, we cry,” Clint says, wrapping an arm around Phil’s shoulders. “Another drink, baby?”

“Why not?”

Clint leads him away to the bar, where Tony’s holding a tray of four glasses. “Only one of these is mine,” he says as they approach, then turns and walks away.

“Nobody asked,” Clint mutters.

Phil laughs, surveying the room as Clint orders them drinks. “You realise Steve and Bucky pulled off one of the greatest feats ever, right?” he says as Clint hands him his glass.

“What’s that?”

“They gathered together all the people who are least likely to ever be seen crying in public, and then made them all cry.”

Clint looks over the room too. “Huh,” he says. “Impressive.” He clinks his glass against Phil’s, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “To the happiness of everybody in this room.”

Phil drinks to that. “Atrociously sappy,” he informs Clint, who laughs. “But then, weddings do that, don’t they?”

“Sure do. You happy, honey?”

Phil smiles at Clint. “Very happy,” he confirms. “Are you?”

“Definitely.” Clint kisses his cheek. “Love you, sweet boy.”

“I love you too,” Phil murmurs, and leans into Clint’s side, feeling soft and calm and content.

***

As the night wears on, soft and calm and content aren’t quite the prevailing words. Everybody’s still happy, but a slightly louder and drunker happy. If nothing else, it’s amusing to watch - those who remember the night tomorrow morning will have some good stories to tell. 

Phil isn’t sure if he’ll be one of them yet - he’s four glasses of wine into the night, and the last time he had more than one drink was five years ago. He might be a little bit drunk.

Thankfully, he’s in a room of people he explicitly trusts, and who all look out for each other. So when Phil wanders off to look at the artwork and then can’t seem to remember where Clint was, Bruce - who always stays sober for obvious reasons -is the one who comes and rescues him. “Nice, is isn’t it?” he says about the painting Phil’s looking at. “The whole place is lovely. They picked well.”

“They did,” Phil agrees. “Have you seen Clint?”

Bruce loops an arm through his. "Let's go find him."

Finding Clint isn't as hard for Bruce as it was for Phil. He's over near the bar with Sam, looking pretty relaxed himself as he turns to smile at Phil and Bruce. "Hey," he says. "What are you up to with my boy, Bruce?"

"I'm just delivering," Bruce says with a smirk, then heads over to talk to Pepper. 

Clint holds out an arm, and Phil leans a little too hard into him. "Sorry," he says, straightening himself up. 

Clint just laughs. “I think I’m gonna cut you off.” Clint doesn’t seem mad, but Phil worries his bottom lip until Clint catches him at it and shakes his head. “It’s not a problem, sweetheart. You’re the right side of drunk and you’re adorable and happy - I like you like this.”

"Okay." Phil snuggles in, then looks at Sam. "Hi. You did good."

"Thanks," Sam says with an amused smile. “Luckily I didn’t have to do very much except try not to cry. And I failed at that.”

“We all did,” Clint says.

“Then all we have to do was say that was the goal of the wedding,” Phil says, “and we’ve all succeeded.”

Clint laughs again. “Ever the optimist, aren’t you, honey?”

“Why would I not be optimistic? Life is good.”

“Okay, yeah, he is an adorable drunk,” Sam says. 

“I really don’t think I’m drunk,” Phil argues. 

Clint kisses his cheek. “Sure thing, honey.”

“Am I being patronised?”

“Maybe a little?”

Phil shrugs. “Okay. As long as it’s only a little.”

“Alright, guys, we’re taking off,” Steve calls across the room, and everybody turns. He’s jumped up on a table, one of the only people in the room still perfectly steady on his feet. “We’re out early in the morning, so we won’t see any of you - so thank you all so much for coming. It meant a lot to share our day with you, and we appreciate your company -“

“Okay, that’s thirty seconds,” Bucky calls from the door. “Get over here and take me to bed.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “If you’ll excuse me,” he says, “I have a brat of a husband to deal with. Enjoy the bar and the rest of your night.”

“Hey,” Tony says as Steve jumps off the table, “remember, our room is directly under yours. We don’t need to hear how the first night in your marital bed goes.”

“Then block your ears,” Steve says.

“Aw, hell yes,” Bucky says. He winks at Phil as Steve grabs his arm, and Phil laughs as Steve leads him out. 

“We’re not gonna get any sleep,” Tony says to Pepper.

Pepper raises an eyebrow. “Is that a threat or a promise?” she asks, and Tony suddenly looks like Christmas has come early. 

Once Bucky and Steve are gone, people slowly start thinning out. Thor makes the most elaborate departure, sweeping Jane off her feet and carrying her to the lifts, Jane giggling and ineffectively slapping his arms. Phil notices a few conversations happening while that distraction takes place, and, ever the master of subtlety even when drunk, grabs Clint, tugging him to the photo booth. "We already did this," Clint reminds him. 

Phil pulls the curtain shut and sits in his lap. "Make out with me."

“You’re a bossy drunk,” Clint informs him, “and it really shouldn’t be such a turn on.”

“You like me bossy,” Phil says, and kisses him before he can answer.

By the time they reemerge, everybody else is gone. Clint frowns, and Phil smirks smugly. "Some pairing up happened while we were in there."

"Did it just?"

"Sam and Tasha." Clint raises an eyebrow and Phil nods. "Obviously won't go further than tonight, but hey, good on them for having fun."

"So that leaves poor Bruce -" Phil giggles, and Clint gives him a look. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Bruce went with Tony and Pepper."

Clint blinks a few times. "Really?" he says in delight. "Well, that's... amazing. Goddamn, good for him. He deserves it." 

Phil leans against Clint, nuzzling his cheek. "And what do I deserve, my master?" he murmurs. 

Clint ducks in to nip at Phil's neck. "Whatever you want, beautiful."

"Anything?" Clint nods and Phil smiles wickedly. "Wreck me. Tie me up, mark me up, blindfold me, gag me, and take me to pieces." 

“And are you going to say please?”

“Maybe I feel like being a brat.”

Clint smirks. “Well then,” he says, taking Phil’s hand and leading him to the lifts, “we’ll just have to see how that turns out for you, won’t we?”

Grinning, Phil hit the button for their floor, then pushes Clint up against the door and kisses him again.

He really loves weddings. They bring out the best in people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The morning after. Because weddings do bring out the best in people, and it’s not over yet.
> 
> (I swear I will not leave this series abandoned. There's a few stories left until we finish up, and they will all make it here.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiles softy as he looks at their string of photos - the first three are them goofing off, but in the last one Clint had dragged Phil in and kissed him. They look happy and in love and Clint traces his thumb over it, unaware of how his smile slips away as he does. 
> 
> The thought has been on his mind for awhile now, and it might just be time to confront it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I post annually now. More on that in the end notes. For now, enjoy this micro-chapter that needed to go out on its own for reasons that will be obvious once you have read it.

Phil sleeps in late the morning after the wedding, but Clint's up early downing mugs of coffee to quell the mild hangover and sorting through the photobooth snaps Phil ended up collecting. He makes sure there's a copy of all of them for Steve and Bucky, then goes through the extras to give out to various people featured in them. Clint keeps a copy of the group shots, one strip of himself and Natasha, and finally reaches the ones of himself and Phil. He smiles softy as he looks at their string of photos - the first three are them goofing off, but in the last one Clint had dragged Phil in and kissed him. They look happy and in love and Clint traces his thumb over it, unaware of how his smile slips away as he does. 

The thought has been on his mind for awhile now, and it might just be time to confront it.

He's still looking at the photo when Phil emerges, wrapping his arms around Clint from behind and kissing his cheek. “We’re cute, aren’t we?” he says, looking at the picture.

"We sure are, sweet boy. Are you hungover?"

"Not too bad. You good?"

"Fine, yeah."

Phil makes another pot of coffee and sits down across from him, pouring himself a mug and just about inhaling it. "What a good night," he says.

Clint hums, and Phil pauses between mouthfuls to look at him. "Yeah it was," Clint says quickly. "Beautiful ceremony, and a lot of fun afterwards."

Phil’s still frowning. “I didn’t do something stupid last night, did I?” he asks.

“No, of course not - you weren’t that far gone anyway. Why?”

“You seem kinda… off.”

Clint sighs. “Guess I am,” he admits, and Phil puts down the mug to give Clint his complete attention. “There’s something on my mind,” Clint says slowly. “I don’t want to… to step out of line, though. I mean, I know you’re not your rank, you make that so clear every single day, but I also know you _are_ because of course you are, it’s your rank. But so’s Bucky. And I don’t know - I don’t even know where you stand as a person and of course that’s what matters the most, but the whole rank thing is what’s really making me think I shouldn’t, because they always said we shouldn’t -“

“Um, Clint,” Phil says, cutting across him. “I'm sorry, but you're making no sense. I got ranking and something about my opinion?”

Clint sighs again and looks down at the table. “Yeah. Your opinion… about marriage.”

The silence is resounding. Clint chances a glance up, to find Phil wide-eyed. “What - uh, what exactly will my opinion… result in?” Phil asks very quietly.

Clint swallows. “Well… maybe marriage?”

“You want to marry me?”

“That’s not even a question,” Clint says, and then all the words spill out again. “Phil, I have always wanted to commit to you in every single way I could. I’ve collared you and recollared you and both of those were incredibly special and - let me get this clear right now - both of those were _enough_. You are fully, completely mine, whether or not there’s a ring and certificate involved. But I could also marry you and have you as my husband. I could have another day where I get to stand with you in front of our loved ones and tell you and them how impossibly much I love you. I could… try to, somehow, give you even more of me. Because I want you to know that there’s nothing I’m holding back - that you have all of me, always. I guess that’s what marriage is for me. But if it isn’t for you, or if the rank thing - because I know I’m not even meant to ask, you’re a ninety-five, marriage is apparently offensive -“

“Fuck off with your stereotypes,” Phil says, and his voice is shaking - not with anger, Clint realises after a heart-stopping second, but with tears. “Regardless of what my opinions of marriage were before this, hearing you say all of that, how could I not be completely for it? But since you asked; marriage doesn’t matter, because we’re committed for life and we know it - and that’s why we should get married. Because we don’t need it, because it’s just another way of us to continue to say we love each other, because… because I’m your partner and submissive and being your husband on top of that would just be the _best_ , Clint, is this actually happening?”

Clint takes Phil’s hands, and they’re both shaking now. “You tell me,” he says. “Phil Coulson, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will.”

There’s nothing more to be said - at least, not in words. Clint draws Phil into his arms and kisses him, then tugs him back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here. Still not abandoning this series. This story has one more chapter, then I have at least two more fics before I wrap this up, maybe more depending on what happens when I dust off the folder where these stories have lived for the past year without being looked at.
> 
> Thank you for still being here. I appreciate the comments and kudos and every time I see an email telling me someone has read one of these stories and liked it, it reminds me to get back here and write some more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil looks over again, smiling. “Isn’t it great how happy everybody is?” he says. “Newlyweds, newly engaged, new relationship, and… Natasha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to you all. My resolution is to complete this series this year. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Everybody makes their own way home from the wedding - some have their rooms booked for part or the rest of the weekend, while others head off on Saturday morning. Phil and Clint are amongst the latter - and now Phil’s glad for it, because it means they can drop off their bags and head straight back out to a jeweller. The resizing takes a couple of hours, but Phil needs to stop in at the office anyway. Clint takes some range time while he does, and then they head back to pick up their rings. 

They’re beautiful. They’re also identical - Phil had hinted that, as the submissive, his ring should probably be smaller, but Clint had vetoed that immediately. Phil has a feeling that they may be basing their wedding off one designed for neutrals, and is shockingly happy with that. He’s always Clint’s sub, but on a day to be based around the two becoming husbands, Phil wants things a little more equal.

And here he is, thinking far ahead. They haven’t set a date yet - they’ve barely even discussed any of the details, both still a little stunned that this has actually happened -but it certainly won’t be as quick as their ceremony. Phil’s mentioned next year, Clint’s more or less agreed, and they’re leaving it at that. There’s certainly no rush. 

They don’t see anybody else until Sunday morning - Thor’s escorted Jane home and is staying with her for a week, while everybody else arrives in a group on Sunday. Natasha sees Sam out, while Bruce, Tony, and Pepper join Phil and Clint in the main kitchen for coffee. 

Phil is watching the three closely, and smiles to himself when Bruce sits down between Tony and Pepper. He’s calm and happy in a way Phil recognises - the happiness of someone who told himself he couldn’t have something for so long, then suddenly realised he could. Phil certainly hasn’t forgotten Bruce’s admission, made almost two years ago now.

But Phil doesn’t mention it, just in case he’s wrong. It could be a temporary thing, after all. “Did you see Steve and Bucky before they left?” Phil asks instead.

Bruce nods. “They flew out late Saturday afternoon. Didn’t have eyes for anybody but each other, of course.”

“Of course,” Pepper echoes, pouring coffee for the three. “It was such a lovely wedding. The last time I cried was when you two had your ceremony, and certainly not as much then as I did on Friday.”

“I think we cried worse over them than we did at ours,” Phil admits. “But it just shows how much they deserved it, and how much happier they are now.”

“And they had an awesome reception,” Tony says, then glances over to Clint. “Weddings are fun. When’s yours gonna be, Katniss?”

“Tony!” Pepper hisses, and Bruce elbows him.

Clint waves it off - with his left hand, Phil notices, and has to smile. “It’s fine. We haven’t picked an exact date, so we’ll announce it closer to the time, but probably late spring next year?”

There’s one glorious moment of stunned silence. “You’re… you’re actually getting married?” Bruce asks.

Phil waves, also pointedly with his left hand. “Clint proposed less than twenty-four hours after Steve and Bucky’s wedding,” he says as Pepper shrieks and grabs his hand. “I think he just couldn’t handle the fact that they did something romantic at our ceremony, and had to do the same.”

Clint rolls his eyes, but looks thoroughly content. “Anyway, it’s going to be a long engagement, it’s not an indication of us moving to a neutral relationship, we’re very happy, no further comment.”

Bruce laughs. “Well, congratulations. Weddings always bring out the best in people, I find.”

The twin looks he gets from Pepper and Tony are more than enough confirmation, and Phil smirks at Clint. “Speaking from experience, are we?” Clint asks pointedly. 

Bruce shrugs, but he’s smiling very softly. “You knew where I stood on it,” he says. “Sometimes the weirdest of wishes can come true.”

“Hey, we’re not that weird,” Tony says, slinging an arm around Bruce’s shoulders. Phil smiles at the action - the two have always been so comfortable together, this is hardly surprising. And while he hasn’t seen Pepper and Bruce interact quite as much, the way she’s watching them both with amused fondness definitely speaks volumes. 

“Well, you are weird,” Bruce says, “so there’s that. Pepper isn’t.”

“I must be,” Pepper says with a laugh, reaching over to rest her hand on Bruce’s. “I’ve been with Tony for this long without even considering bringing in another partner to go to when he drives me up the wall.”

“Oh, so you think he’ll take your side in arguments then?” Tony asks. 

“I think he’ll be sensible… so yes.”

Bruce glances between the two of them, shaking his head. “What have I gotten myself in for?” he asks - but the complete contentment on his face says it all. 

“The real question is, what happened to all of us?” Clint asks. “Look at everybody, all partnered up. The whole building’s gone sweet.”

“Except Natasha,” Natasha says from behind them, “but that’s by choice. You’re all so sappy. Congrats you three - and you two. About time you got engaged.”

Phil looks up at her, smirking. “You might not be romantically entwined,” he says, “but I don't think your bed was empty on Friday… or last night either.”

She smirks right back at him. “The only two single people at a wedding,” she says. “What else are you meant to do?”

Clint high-fives her. “Don’t tell Steve,” he says. “He’s weirdly possessive of the guy - for awhile, I thought the three of them had a similar thing going on to these three.”

“Yes, what exactly is _these three_?” Natasha asks, sitting down and pouring herself coffee. 

Tony shrugs. “Well, Pep is strikingly beautiful, fierce, and a nicer person than I thought would ever hang around me for more than five minutes. No wonder Bruce and I are both gone on her. And Bruce is a better man than I could even try to be, with a killer brain and the weirdest sense of humour in the world. Plus, we’ve fallen asleep together on every surface in that lab - it was gonna happen. Pepper’s always adored him too, duh. And for some reason, I’m here.”

“Because despite the sarcasm, arrogance, and generally hard exterior,” Bruce says softly, “you’re someone who thinks and feels like that. You have a world of love to give, and when you find people you can give it to without fear, you really do. It’s not even been two days and I’m already somehow convinced that you’re keeping me for good.”

“Well, we are,” Pepper says. “Tony, you’re here because we love you, simple as that. You’re both sweethearts, and you’re both excused to go hide in the lab if you’d rather pretend this conversation weren’t happening.”

“Hell yes,” Tony says, and grabs Bruce’s hand. Bruce follows, pausing to kiss Pepper before he does. Natasha, shaking her head, picks up her coffee and also leaves, but not before pausing to whisper something in Pepper’s ear, which Pepper just laughs at. 

“Well then,” Clint says once they go. “That is an astonishing happily ever after.”

Pepper smiles. “They’re astonishing people,” she says. “I thought he’d leave me for Bruce years ago. This is much better than I could have anticipated.”

Phil blinks. “Pepper, you really thought -?”

“I never doubted Tony’s love,” Pepper explains. “I just never thought he’d share. And he always talks about me finding someone more suited to me, more on my level, and all those other things I tend to tune out. I thought that, if he ever learned that Bruce shared his feelings, he would figure that this was the best for everybody and he could ‘set me free’. I didn’t think this would happen.”

“How did it end up happening?” Clint asks, then pauses. “Uh. If that’s appropriate to share?”

Pepper laughs. “It wasn’t a drunken tumble-into-bed and then decide to give a relationship a go in the morning sort of thing, if that’s what you’re asking. As the evening was wrapping up and people were partnering up, we could see that everybody had someone to share their evening and bed with, except Bruce. The resignation in his eyes wasn’t something I was prepared to accept - nobody should be in that position at a wedding of all places. I knew full well how he felt for Tony, and had wondered if perhaps there was something there for me also. Whether there was or wasn’t, I was determined to invite him to at least enjoy Tony’s company. Tony, meanwhile, swears he has known for years that Bruce has been head-over-heels for me, and hoped that maybe Bruce would tolerate him being there as well. We discussed all of that while Thor and Jane were making a grand exit - at which point, I believe a certain someone noticed the way we were looking at Bruce, and cleared the room even further…”

Phil smirks. “You’re welcome.”

“And that was that,” Pepper completes. “We asked, he said yes, the details of the evening will remain between the three of us, and thankfully he’d only fled as far as the grounds the next morning so it was pretty easy to bring him back and convince him to stay.”

Clint sighs sadly. “Of course he ran.”

“Of course,” Pepper agrees. “It’ll take a little longer yet, and there will be a few more hurdles to overcome, but I hope he’ll stay with us now.”

“He adores you both,” Phil says. “I think the hurdles will have to be pretty huge to stop him now that he knows he’s wanted.”

“I hope so,” Pepper says. “And, of course, congratulations. I had hoped a wedding was on the cards for you two, but didn’t want to bring it up in case it wasn’t a preference.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Clint actually thought I might _not_ want to marry him. Can you believe that?”

Clint rolls his eyes right back. “Anyway,” he says, standing and holding out a hand to Phil, “I have reports to do, and you have reports to nag me about. Good to see you all so happy, Pepper.”

They leave Pepper looking very happy - but a moment later, Phil stops. “Oh, wait,” he says, and turns. “Pepper?”

“Yes?”

Phil sits back down and treads very carefully. “How much have you talked with Tony about his Dominant factor?”

She smiles. “I thought he might have discussed it with you two at some point. I know he doesn’t identify as a Dom - nor as a sub. But his tendencies, when he’s at his most vulnerable, are more submissive than Dominant. I’ve never successfully scened with him, but sometimes I can take care of him.”

Phil nods. “And with Bruce now involved?”

“Bruce is _very_ good at looking after Tony,” Pepper says fondly. “Any time you see the two of them leaving the lab looking worn out, it’s only because Bruce called it and told Tony that it was time for sleep.” She hesitates a moment. “I don’t know whether, perhaps with two of us looking after him, Tony might be more comfortable looking at his submissive wishes more closely. If he does, we will certainly support him and be the best Doms we can to him. But that’s his call, and not something we will ever ask him to discuss with us.”

_And not something that will be discussed with others either_ is the silent subtext, which Phil takes easily. “I can see you have it all in hand if it ever comes up,” he says. “Like most situations involving Tony.”

Pepper laughs. “I’m glad it appears that way,” she says. “If nothing else, I’m grateful for an extra pair of hands and level head to help me out.”

But of course they know there’s far more to it than that. Clint and Phil leave, delighted with how well the wedding turned out for everybody.

***

Of course, the wedding was more than delightful for those whose wedding it actually was.

Steve and Bucky return from their honeymoon a week later, still glowing and wrapped up in each other. Steve's called in to consult the day after they get back, and Phil, kissing Clint goodbye at the helipad, swears he sees tears in Bucky's eyes as the two leave. "Hey," Phil says, nudging his shoulder gently as they head to the lift. "Hang out with me today."

It's not a question, and Bucky smiles. "Glad you've got the day off," he says. "I should be better at this - I'm a kept sub, I'm used to my Dom leaving for work."

"Yeah, but you've just had a week with him where I imagine you hardly left the bed."

Bucky smirks. "You're fucking right."

"Any stories you can share from your honeymoon that won't scar my sensitive ears?"

"Sensitive ears, don't give me that bullshit. You're wearing detachable cuffs and Clint looked pleased as punch as he left, I know full well what kind of morning you've had."

Bucky isn't wrong, and Phil smirks a little but doesn't confirm it - nor does he take off the cuffs. Bucky isn't judging, and Phil's just amused that he managed to see the cuffs but not the ring. "Did you leave the hotel room at least?" Phil asks. 

"Yeah, of course. Stevie knows how to treat me right - took me to the theatre and out for dinner and for long romantic walks on the beach. He's cute as hell."

They step out of the lift at Steve and Bucky's floor, and Bucky plays host, bringing Phil coffee as he runs him through the itinerary of the honeymoon. "Sounds like a great week," Phil says when he's done. "I'm sure all the time you spent not leaving the hotel room was great too."

Bucky smiles and leans forward a little - there's nobody else here but he still lowers his voice as he says, "There was a suspension setup."

"Oh damn," Phil murmurs. "And?"

"Fuck," Bucky says with feeling, and they laugh. Neither of them have gotten to try suspension before - it's hard to go to clubs when your Doms are Avengers, and asking Tony for modifications means that everybody's going to know - and Phil's glad Bucky liked it. "You and Clint seriously need to book a weekend away and try it out."

Phil smiles. "Maybe on our honeymoon," he says, trying not to smile too wide. 

"I'm surprised Clint didn't pop the question at the reception to prove a point," Bucky says with a laugh.

"He has manners," Phil says, and Bucky sticks his tongue out before taking a swig of coffee. "He waited until the next day," Phil adds, and watches Bucky just about choke on his coffee. 

"You're not kidding?" Bucky asks once he's done coughing. Phil holds out his hand, and then Bucky's taking the coffee off him, dropping both mugs to the table, and hugging him. "Oh my god, Phil!"

"I know."

“Did you expect it?”

“God no. He started rambling all about ranks and shit and I wasn’t sure what was coming, but I sure as hell didn’t think it was a proposal.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Was it the whole ‘would marriage be offensive’ thing?” Phil nods. “Ugh. Stevie tried to do the same. I told him where to shove it, then took the ring out of the box and put it on my own damn finger. Bet you were a lot nicer about it.”

“I think I did tell him to fuck off.”

“We’ll make a bratty sub out of you one day,” Bucky says, grinning, and Phil rolls his eyes. “Seriously, though, I’m real happy for you.”

“That’s not even the biggest news,” Phil says, smirking. “A lot more happened at your wedding than you two getting married.”

“Tell me _everything_ ,” Bucky says, making himself comfortable. 

Phil does the same, and settles in for a good gossip. It’s good to have Bucky back.

***

Phil doesn't normally come to the helipad to welcome Clint home, but Bucky starts getting fidgety late afternoon, and ends up heading there ten minutes before the shuttle is due to land. Phil isn't going to make him stand there alone, after all. 

As soon as Steve lands, he and Bucky are wrapped up in each other again. Clint's smirking as he sidesteps them to get to Phil, but the hug he bestows upon him is no less affectionate. "Hey, sweet boy," he murmurs, and gives him a quick kiss. "Did Bucky do alright today?"

"I kept him out of trouble."

They glance over at Steve and Bucky, then back at each other. "Did you tell him?" they ask in unison, then laugh. "Clearly yes," Clint says. 

Phil looks over again, smiling. “Isn’t it great how happy everybody is?” he says. “Newlyweds, newly engaged, new relationship, and… Natasha.”

Clint chuckles. “She’d love to hear that one,” he says. “But even she’s got a spring in her step. I know nothing’s going to come of her and Sam, obviously -“ whether or not Natasha has confirmed to Clint if she’s actually aromantic, Phil will never know, but he has his suspicions “- but they’re better friends now and it’s good for her to have new friends.”

Phil nods. “Life’s good,” he says simply.

Steve turns to look at them. “Come over for dinner,” he says. “Bucky’s cooking.”

“Deal,” Clint and Phil say immediately, and they all laugh. 

Life is good, Phil muses again as they head inside. Hopefully this time it will stay good for at least a couple of weeks before something else goes to shit. 

But even if it does, Phil knows they’ll all get through it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is much more of Bruce, Pepper, and Tony’s story to be told. Please let me know if you’re interested in a few stories around their relationship.
> 
> Next chapter: Something else goes to shit.


End file.
